


Turning In

by ruination_fangs



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruination_fangs/pseuds/ruination_fangs
Summary: If Rose is always going to be hanging around so late, then she might as well just spend the night.





	Turning In

It’s not like Alisha to lose track of time, really. There are days she gets absorbed in reading or working and finds herself running a little late, but for the most part she’s quite punctual, always making sure to be in the proper place at the proper time - yet today, again, night has sneaked up on her. It had been just after dinner, and before she knew it her room was lit only by the ornate lamps along the wall.

Oddly enough, it’s a phenomenon that seems to happen only when Rose is around.

“Aw, crap,” the girl in question says from the bed as Alisha pulls the curtains closed. “Look how dark it is. I’d better go. I haven’t even gotten a room at the inn yet…” she adds through a yawn.

Still, she makes no effort to get up from where she’s been sprawled across Alisha’s bed for the past hour. Alisha hesitates, fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve, while Rose turns her head to press her cheek into a pillow.

“This bed is just so comfortable,” she goes on, closing her eyes. “You might have to push me off before I fall asleep.”

Several moments pass; Alisha doesn’t move. Just when she’s afraid Rose actually _has_  fallen asleep, the merchant-slash-Shepherd groans, “Alishaaaa, make me move. I’m serious, push me off the bed, or I’ll never get up.”

Alisha swallows. “That’s fine.”

“Huh?” Rose opens her eyes, looking as groggy as if she just woke up.

“Th-That is, if you’d like, you could stay here.”

Finally Rose pushes herself up a little. “What, for the night?”

Alisha’s cheeks burn, but she presses on. “Y-Yes. There’s plenty of room. If you prefer your own space, the sofa is probably big enough…”

Rose stares at the curtains bunched up around the bedposts, eyebrows knitting. “Can I really, though? Won’t you get in trouble if someone catches me here?”

Inwardly, Alisha flinches. It’s not as if she hasn’t extensively considered that possibility herself. The scandal, the disgrace, the suspicion… A princess and diplomat of Hyland, sneaking around with a common merchant - the new and elusive Shepherd - an  _assassin_ …

But she steels herself and says, “No one else will know. These are my quarters, and I will do with them as I wish.”

Suddenly Rose grins. “Ooh, there’s my feisty princess. I like it.”

That only makes Alisha’s face hotter, and she hastily turns to her wardrobe to find a nightgown.

“I-I’m going to go change clothes. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.”

The offer is probably unnecessary, as Rose has a tendency to make herself comfortable wherever she is anyway. She removed her shoes and jacket long ago, placing her excess clothes and her weapons in a pile on one of the chairs (at Alisha’s insistence; otherwise they’d be all over the floor, she’s sure). The pack she stores the rest of her belongings in is there too, so she probably has at least one change of clothes, if not proper sleeping attire.

But when Alisha comes back, Rose’s gear is undisturbed and the room is quiet. Rose doesn’t appear to have moved at all; she remains lying on the far side of the bed, with her back to Alisha.

The princess creeps forward, wondering if she can sneak up on Rose just this once. Rose’s senses are about as sharp as they come; usually it’s difficult to do anything without her noticing, which is utterly unfair, because Rose can do just about anything silently (when she puts her mind to it). Surprising Alisha has become one of her fondest pranks, forgiveable only because the result is usually favorable - a surprise hug, or a sudden extra hour to visit. Still, it would be nice to turn the tables on her.

Rose doesn’t react when Alisha reaches the bed and sits down. Alisha is just about to climb the last couple feet to her side when she hears soft snoring and realization dawns.

Her triumph fades, to be replaced with warmth in her chest and a soft smile. Rose really must be more tired than she lets on. Despite being the Shepherd now, she hasn’t quite given up all her duties with the Sparrowfeathers  _or_  the Scattered Bones. Even if she has delegated some of her responsibilities to her comrades, Alisha can only imagine how draining it must be, trying to balance all three. Certainly being a politician and a knight isn’t easy either, but when she thinks about Rose dealing with so many decisions and so many places to be on a daily basis, she’s thankful for how calm her own life has become.

In that case, it would be best not to disturb her, if she can avoid it. She half expects Rose to wake when she joins her in the bed, or even to whip around and reveal it was a ruse, but she’s apparently dead to the world right now. It’s a rare sight; for a moment Alisha simply watches her, committing it to memory.

Then, as gently as she can, she leans over to press a kiss against Rose’s hair.

“Good night, Rose.”


End file.
